gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Winsanity
WinSanity (or Winsanity) is a game show about stacking the facts where in the gameplay, it offers the opportunity for prizes to be won not only for the contestants but also by the studio audience as well. Premise In each half-hour episode, a contestant attempts to rank ten compelling and surprising facts in numerical order from lowest to highest (i.e. Which is greater: the number of marriages each year in the U.S. or the number of president Barack Obama's Twitter followers?). Every time a contestant is correct and wins a prize, so does a randomly selected studio audience. However, if a contestant gives a wrong answer at any point, they and the audience lose everything and a new contestant takes his or her place and continues the game trying to win prizes that increase in value with each round. Gameplay First format The game begins with contestants being chosen directly from the audience. As part of attending a taping, every person is given a "Winwatch" (a glowing wristband) to participate as a would-be contestant. To start the show, Faison will hit the "Winsanity" button on the stage to lock in on a random contestant by turning their Winwatch green. Once that contestant is chosen, they will join Faison on the stage and will become a contestant. After a brief introduction about the contestant, the game begins. The end goal of the game is to arrange ten numerical facts in order of largest to smallest based on the quantifier desired (e.g. the number of marriages each year in the US, or the number of President Barack Obama's Twitter followers).2 Each round builds upon the previously placed facts with the last round touted as the hardest of them all. At the start of each round, Soltanovich will start the selector to choose additional audience members. The contestant will hit the Winsanity button on stage to randomly choose a select number of members of the studio audience. (In Round 4, there is only one contestant chosen in the audience.) Soltanovich will announce a prize that can be won by both the on-stage contestant and the randomly selected contestants in the studio. Faison will then announce how many members of the audience were selected. Soltanovich will announce the topic for the round. From here, Faison will announce what the items that need to be sorted are and play starts from here. *If a contestant can go through all four rounds and place all the items correctly, in addition to winning the $10,000 cash prize, both they and the audience member chosen for that round will win an extravagant prize announced at the start of the show (most times a car). If a contestant is incorrect at any point with their placement, their game ends and a new contestant will try to complete the remaining spots on the corrected tree from where the last contestant left off. All prizes that were won are lost except for the guaranteed prize from the first round. The show concludes when all four rounds are played. Second format In the new format, two contestants compete against each other. The contestants play for a color-coded section of the audience (purple and gold), with each section splitting the same amount of money won by the contestants. Round 1 In the first round, a numerical fact is placed on the board with its number revealed. Then four more facts are given. The contestants take turns placing each fact. Correct answers are worth $100 on the first turn and $200 on the second turn. Incorrect answers earn no money. Round 2 In the second round, four more facts are given in addition to the five facts from the first round. Correct answers are worth $300 on the first turn and $400 on the second turn. Round 3 In the third round, a new list is given with two facts and their numbers revealed. Then four more facts are given one by one. The contestants can choose whether to play each fact or pass it to their opponent. A correct answer earns that player money while an incorrect answer gives the money to the opponent. The first fact is worth $500, the second is worth $600, the third is worth $700, and the final is worth $1,750. The contestant with the most money at the end of the round wins the game, keeps their money, and moves on to the bonus round. The most money the player can win and the audience members to split is $4,550. Bonus Round In the bonus round, called the "Final Five", the winning contestant is shown five facts and five numbers. The contestant must match each fact to its corresponding number in 45 seconds with two chances to do so (the clock stops when the contestant locks in their answers the first time). Each correctly placed fact is worth an additional $500 and if the contestant places all five facts correctly, their winnings are augmented to $10,000. WinSanity Live GSN has partnered with participation TV technology company iPowow to allow viewers to play along at home in real time for a chance to win prizes throughout the season. Studio Hollywood Center Studios Trivia *The show's title is a mash-up of the terms "Win" and "Insanity" (or "Sanity") respectively. *This is Donald Faison's second hosting gig on TV, his first was Who Gets the Last Laugh? for TBS in 2013. *This is the 2nd game show on GSN to start with "Win". The first being WinTuition. *The show will be returning sometime in November 2017. Rating Links Official website Winsanity Live website Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Interactive Category:GSN Originals Category:Game Show Network shows Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:2016 premieres Category:2018 endings